


Luv Note

by Eccentric_Grace



Series: Boys Like (Luv Notes) [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is in LOVE next question, Richie Tozier’s Internalized Homophobia sort of, sorta sad in the middle but it’s fluffy I promise!, super sweet:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Grace/pseuds/Eccentric_Grace
Summary: Richie Tozier is painfully in love with his boy, and he can’t take the swelling in his heart any longer. It’s a good thing Eddie loves him back:)(Based off of “Luv Note”, a song by chloe moriondo)SEQUEL TO “Boys Like You”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Boys Like (Luv Notes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702336
Kudos: 38





	Luv Note

**Author's Note:**

> a lil sequel to the fic I posted a few days ago. the ending wasn’t satisfying enough for me, and this song was really cute! decided to challenge myself by writing from Richie’s pov. enjoy :)

Richie Tozier was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, probably.

How could he not love him? With his big doe eyes and his star-freckled nose—and that’s not even to mention the personality of the shorter boy. He was maybe 4”11 and full of rage, and Richie LOVED him.

So he made jokes, flirting with his beloved Eds at any possible second. He didn’t have the courage to take his hand whenever it was there; but he tried his best to make Eddie feel like the most special person in the world, because to him—he was.

Eddie Kaspbrak in general just made his life brighter. His sunshine-y smiles, his pastel coloured shirts, his golden brown hair—everything about him made Richie feel lighter. Safer. Happier.

After some dire personal reflections, Richie had the most awful time sleeping. He would lay in bed, staring at the wall and curled into a tight ball. His eyes were always wide and tearful as he tried to clear his head.

Of course, they lived in Derry. As a boy, you couldn’t just go around flirting with boys and expect to be fine. Richie had a foolproof plan for this: flirt with all the girls as well.

As much as he tried to make himself sound more enthusiastic as he peppered girls with endless compliments on their appearance—he knew in his heart that the reactions wouldn’t ever be as special as the smile Eddie gave him after calling him some stupid nickname.

Despite this, words and phrases being pelted at him like hail on a bad day from Bowers still continued. They’ve only gotten worse as the months have gone by, and it often leaves him walking home under his own dark raincloud.

He understands one day, as he’s walking away from the arcade after a particularly bad afternoon that Eddie wouldn’t ever want to be with him like that. Not even because of his own self—all though that was a heavy factor—but because Eddie wouldn’t want to be around someone who gets beat up so frequently over liking...

Nevertheless, he understands.

Even if it makes his heart burn and sear into his chest, leaving a permanent shatter in the sensitive love he felt—he understands. If Eddie ever asked him to stop, or told him that he can’t—He would stop everything as fast as his heart could beat.

But maybe there is a possibility that they could happen. There’s always a possibility. Right?

“Thanks for being there, Rich,” Eddie murmured one day, a few months after the clown. They had been sitting on the bench in the park, talking quietly as they waited for the other Losers.

Richie blinked up and smiled lazily at him. “Of course, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that, dickwad, I’m being serious.”

“So’m I,” Richie said back thoughtfully. That shut Eddie up. 

They spent a few seconds staring quietly at eachother. Eddie smiles and looks away, and they fall back into their previous conversation.

Richie could listen to Eddie Kaspbrak talk for hours. Whether it be about the flu season or the most efficient way to win loogie—he could fall asleep to Eddie’s voice. 

On some occasions, he’s done just that. Nights were he crawled through Eddie’s window, trying to hold back his tears after a stressful day. Eddie would normally only half acknowledge him, lifting up his bed sheets for Richie to crawl in next to him.

Once Richie had done so, Eddie would just talk quietly for a few minutes until Richie fell asleep. Eddie’s words were always slurred, many times incoherent from sleep, but they helped either way.

Tonight was one of those nights, where Richie was pressed into Eddie’s side trying to fight back tears. He sniffles, and Eddie must have noticed him struggling because he just pulls him closer and they lay like that for a little longer.

They’re both blushing, but they both feel comfortable and safe, like this is where they were always supposed to be. 

“I love you,” Richie whispers into his chest. His heart is pounding, but his voice is authentic and real, and his shoulders relax after what seems years of tensing up. His confession is easy, despite being so difficult.

Eddie is still for a moment, and then Richie feels a kiss being pressed into his hairline. “I love you too, Rich.”

The next morning, when they wake up, they talk. They talk about how long they’ve loved eachother, how scared they had been, how many times they wanted to say something. It was a messy conversation to have, with awkward stuttering and patchy blushes sitting on their faces—but it was perfect. 

Fast forward a few weeks, and sleeping has never been so easy.

He would close his eyes, thinking of Eddie and imagining his smiles, and his chest would both un-tighten and flutter with love. He would think of Eddie’s voice, and fall asleep with a smile.

And in the morning, he would write him a love note, to let him know that he still cared—and always will.

fin.


End file.
